Dragon-raised:Book 1
by Viralwolf02
Summary: Hadrian Potter defeated Voldemort that fateful night. Only Mason, his twin brother got the recognition instead. Harry gets sent to the Dursley's where he stays until he gets kidnapped in the night and taken to a clan of Chromatic Dragons. While there, he meets Hermione, Ron, and Susan Bones who are all there because someone has messed with their lives. potter, dumbles bashing.
1. Prologue

**Prologue-**

Voldemort walked into the nursery room of the Potter's home in Godric's Hollow, killing the babysitter and making his way over to the two babies in the crib. He stood there for a while, deciding which one to kill, when the boy with the Avada Kedavra eyes reached up to him through the bars, his little fingers attempting to grab his wand. It was then that Voldemort decided this boy would be the one the prophecy referred to and turned his wand to him, "Avada Kedavra!"

The cottage shook with the power of the spell and Voldemort staggered back, fear flashing in his eyes, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO," he screeched, as the spell backlashed and his body vaporised and his wand clattered to the ground, Wormtail swiftly grabbing it and stowing it in his robes. Then Wormtail started changing, shrinking down til he was the size of a common brown garden rat, and scampered away.

All of a sudden, Sirius Black ran into the room, looked around and dashed back out again, narrowly missing the Potters and Albus Dumbledore. This time, he headed towards his boss' office. He knew since he persuaded James to switch secret keepers that everyone would think he did it, so he ran into Amelia Bones' office and started explaining things very fast. "Hold up Black. Say that again, this time slowly so I can understand you." she told him, and while she recorded the conversation, he proceeded to tell her how he had James switch secret keepers from him to Peter Pettigrew as he thought he would be too obvious. He explained how he would then go around and act as the secret keeper so Peter could hide. Then he explained how the night went. How he had gone to the Order meeting with James and Lily, and left when Lily got a bad feeling that something had gone wrong. Telling her that he ran into the house and found the twins alive before running to prove his innocence to Amelia, narrowly getting out of there before the Potters and Dumbledore arrived. "And I think there's something going on with James and Lily. Up until last month, they doted on Hadrian-Harry, but then last month, something switched and they started ignoring Harry, so I've been taking him during the day to care for him as his parents won't."

"I'm being serious Amelia, no, not a name joke, I really am. I think something or someone has changed James and Lily, and not for the best."

"All hail Mason Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived!"


	2. Chapter 1

"MUMMY! HARRY'S BULLYING ME AGAIN!" 4 year old Mason Potter yelled as he grinned evilly at his twin brother Hadrian, who was glaring at him while he read 'The Tales of Beedle the Bard' on a window seat. Only it wasn't Lily Potter who came through the door. Sirius Black, Hadrian's Godfather calmly walked in and picked up Hadrian, giving Mason a stern look before appirating out of the manor with a crack! Then, Mason's mum, Lily Potter came in, hair in a frizzy mess and hands covered in gardening gloves and holding a trowel and a marigold pot. "What was he doing again, sweetie?" she asked. "He was saying mean things to me and calling me weak!" he pouted, puffing his cheeks and sticking out his bottom lip. He was really the one doing it to his twin, but mum didn't need to know that. She looked at him, told him she would give him a talking to, and disappeared through the open door, to find her missing son.

Albus Dumbledore had talked to her and James about giving Harry to her sister Petunia Dursley until Hogwarts age, since Dumbledore said Harry would grow jealous and bitter over the treatment of his brother who happened to be the savior of the wizarding world. She had adamantly disagreed, but that was 2 months ago. Now, she was thinking about talking to James about giving Harry up to Petunia. Little did she know, this was just the beginning of her biggest mistake.

Sirius had taken Harry, or as he liked to call him, Hadrian, out for the day, fully intending to talk to James about what Dumbledore had told them 2 months ago. James was all for it, saying that Harry would try to steal attention and grow bitter. Lily wanted to wait a bit. Sirius thought she was finally getting it, but then she had told Dumbledore that she would see what happens in the next couple months. Dumbledore had just smiled and the twinkle in his eyes had just gotten brighter.

He appirated them to Amelia Bones' home where a house elf lead them to Susan, her niece. Sirius left the children in the care of Minky, the house elf, and went to go find Amelia. He was just outside her office door when he heard Dumbledore's voice, "I'm afraid I can't let you do that Amelia. Your niece will be safer in the muggle world. Obliviate,"

Sirius turned tail and ran back to the room where the kids were, horrified. He grabbed Hadrian and Susan and took the floo network to his flat in London.

Back at Bones Keep, Albus Dumbledore was fuming. He had gone straight to the girl's playroom after obliviating Amelia of knowing she had a niece, and the blasted girl was not there! He called the house elf that served Susan, demanding to know where she was, only to have the damn thing tell him she was not at the home anymore. His plans were starting to crumble. The Bones Heiress was to be raised in a muggle orphanage, then he would come 'rescue' her and show her to world she belonged to, all while subtly pointing her in the direction of Mason Potter, the Boy Who Lived. Then, she would become friends with Mason, completely ignoring others who would try to help her because if he played the cards right, she would think the others were trying to take her away from her 'best friend'.

Now the plans were useless, what with the Bones girl gone. Maybe another pawn would find their way onto his chessboard and fill her spot in his manipulations.


End file.
